parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadness
Sadness is one of the emotions inside Riley Anderson in DreamWorks film, Inside Out. She has been voiced by Phyllis Smith. She Is A Member Team Of The Justice Team She Is A Blue Emotion Who Is Afraid Of Chef And Creek Except Her Friends Since She Is Tough Enough For It Parody Appearances *Percy, Henry or Billy - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series *Sunshine or Warrior - TUGS *Claude or Warrior - Salty's Lighthouse *Rosalina, Yoshi, Wario, Toad, or Luigi - Super Mario Bros. *Belldandy - Ah, My Goddess *Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty *Elsa the Snow Queen - Frozen *Private Meekly - Wacky Races *Goody-Goody Gordon - Horrid Henry *Patrick Star or Gary the Snail - SpongeBob SquarePants *Tommy Pickles - Rugrats *Charlie Duncan - Good Luck Charlie *Zuri Ross or Mrs. Kipling - Jessie *Judy Cooper - K.C Undercover *Clover the Rabbit - Sofia the First *Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet Tjinder , or Perry the Platypus - Phineas and Ferb *Q*Bert - Wreck-It Ralph *Piplup or Togepi - Pokemon *Keeby - Kirby *Milhouse Van Houten - The Simpsons *Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin or Stewie Griffin - Family Guy *Nemo - Finding Nemo *Fillmore - Cars *Rosita, Snuffy or Telly Monster - Sesame Street *Eeyore - Winnie the Pooh *Pluto - Mickey Mouse *Applejack or FlutterShy - MLP: FIM *Dash Parr - The Incredibles *Russell - Up *Melman the Giraffe or Mort - Madagascar *Michaelangelo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Emily The Corpse Bride - Tim Burton's Corpse Bride *Sulley or Boo - Monsters Inc. *King Harkinian - The Legend of Zelda *Gonzo or Fozzie Bear - The Muppets *Oscar or Sylvia the Flute - Oscar's Orchestra *Bedtime Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, Baby Tugs Bear or Loyal Heart Dog - Care Bears *Ike Broflovski, Clyde Donovan or Kevin McCormick - South Park *P.C. Popple - Popples *Purdy, Bentley, Grinny or Flutter - Moshi Monsters *Rosariki - GOGOriki *Penny Ling - Littlest Pet Shop She played as Sally the rag doll in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sandowkm Style) She is Rag Doll She played as Emily The Corpse Bride in Corpse Emotion She is a Blue Zombie Bride She Played along with Fear in Seaside Out except for the lost term memory scene She's the same type Portrayals: *Inside Out (Female Style) - Sadness is played by Rintoo *Inside Out (disneystyle172) - Sadness is played by Wendy Darling *Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) - Sadness is played by Belle *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) - Sadness is played by Andie *Inside Out (Nikkidisneylover8390's Male Style) - Theodore Seville *Seaside Out - Sadness is played by Dory in the long term memory scene *Inside Out (Sandowkm Style) - Sadness is played by Emily the Corpse Bride *Inside Out (160 Movies Style) - Sadness is played by Rainbow Dash *Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) - Sadness is played by Brittany Miller *Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) - Sadness is played by Raye/Sailor Mars *Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style), Inside Out (1961Movies Style), Inside Out (Invasion Buddy and Lyndsay 6153 Style), Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Animation Cartoon Lovers Style), Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Inside Out (The Invasion Vesa Silventoinen Style) & Inside Out (Super 1961 Style) - Sadness is played by Bright Heart Raccoon *Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) - Sadness is played by ??? *Inside Out (RockandRuleFan Style) - Sadness is played by Jane Darling *Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style) & Inside Out (Tenerife Sears Style) - Sadness is played by Gentle Heart Lamb *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style), Inside Out (Sarah Yousif's Version) & Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) - Sadness is played by Alice *Inside Out (Nelvana80sMovies Style) - Sadness is played by Anne Marie *Inside Out (BusytownMovies Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Illusion Style) & Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay Invasion Style) - Sadness is played by Sally Cat *Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) - Sadness is played by Nebulana *Inside Out (Simon the Raccoon Style) - Sadness is played by Elsa the Snow Queen *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) & Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresodDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style) - Sadness is played by Princess Eilonwy *Inside Out (Aaron the Meerkat Style) - Sadness is played by Pepper Clark *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Rockz Style) - Sadness is played by Lisa Simpson *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Inside Out (Marry Melodies 3300), Inside Out (Universal Stammer Style), Inside Out (Jack-Ass Thousand Style), Inside Out (CosmoandWanda Funny 557 Style), Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style), Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Style), Inside Out (Paper Lobby Trafict Style) & Inside Out (Hymniest Klaskies 4411 Style) - Sadness is played by Loyal Heart Dog *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana Cartoon Style) - Sadness is played by Sally Spacebot *Animation-Side Out - Sadness is played by Billy Dog *Inside Out (Robinson Nelvana Illusion Style) - Sadness is played by Bugs Bunny *Inside Out (Nelvana Gene Deitch's 20th Century Fox General Style) - Sadness is played by Misery *Inside Out (Bite Circus Advance Style) - Sadness is played by Cosmo Gallery: Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emotions Category:Gray Characters Category:Fear and Sadness Category:Black Characters Category:Sad Category:Nervous Character Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Eeyore and Sadness Category:Campbell and Joy Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Pretty Girls Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Cry Babies Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Hammy and Sadness Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Phyllis Smith Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Crybabies Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Adorable Characters